


The Pulse of an Omega

by FallApartBoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blowjobs, Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, alpha!Derek, hangovers, human!twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallApartBoy/pseuds/FallApartBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels distant from the pack and gets left behind in Beacon Hills while everyone else heads up to the Hale cottage for the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Ever Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work in progress and I anticipate that it'll be pretty long and stuff, please give comments and criticism in the comments so I can make it better. 
> 
> Series will contain emotional/physical abuse, however any chapter that will contain it will be noted in a beginning note.
> 
> This fic will eventually become Sterek, certain things are going to happen and Sterek is planned to be endgame.

Stiles climbs out of his car and takes a look around Derek’s lawn, looking for Scott’s familiar motorbike. Even after all this time, he stills feels hesitant about attending pack meetings without his friend, especially because Scott’s actually a werewolf **,** but Stiles doesn’t see the beat up dirt bike.

 _Are you driving to the meeting or are you already there?_ Stiles texts, hoping Scott arrives before someone notices him awkwardly standing outside. Unfortunately, like all his goddamn prayers in the last however-fucking-long, that is not the case because not a moment later Derek is stepping out of the building.

“Stiles you’ve been standing out here for ten minutes,” he calls from the porch. “Is there an issue?” Stiles freezes, trying to think of a good reason to be sitting on the ground, hiding from the old house.

“I… uh…” Stiles stammers, jumping up and waving his hands about before sighing. “I was waiting for Scott,” he confesses, looking down somewhat ashamed. Derek cocks his head to the side, obviously listening to the sounds of the forest.

“He’s almost here, I can here his bike,” he tells him curtly, then turns around to heads back inside, Stiles shivers slightly as the Alpha’s cool gaze is turned away from him. “We’ll start with or without you.” Derek calls out and Stiles lets out a brief chuckle, “Like you even have to say it.”He mutters sourly, knowing full well that the older male can hear him, even from this distance.

He kicks at the ground angrily and sinks back down to sit on the step of his jeep, placing his head in his hands. _It’s like they’re punishing me for not wanting the bite,_ He grumbles to himself, _Forgive me for thinking that I might actually have a use to them as a human! Who can make their fucking mountain ash circles and handle the wolfs bane? Me. But I’m just poor defenceless Stiles who’s gonna die someday because I’m too god damn stupid to accept the bite._

Stiles is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Scott arrive on his bike until he hears the door of the Hale house slam shut, “Fuck!” he mutters to himself, and he gets up to walk up to the decrepit building.

Almost the whole pack is crowded around the living room, Scott pushes Isaac’s long legs out of the way so he can score a seat on the busted couch, Isaac playfully bares his fangs at Scott before readjusting so that there is room for the both of them.

“I smell that you and Allison are back together.” Isaac remarks, winking at Scott, who blushes a little, flashing one of his signature smiles, “I guess we are,” he admits, “Just as long as her dad doesn’t find out.”

Stiles finds a section of the wall to lean on, giving a few places a quick stress test before finding a spot that he believed would support his body weight. He clears his throat slightly but none of the wolves even glace his way, not even Scott who’s far too engrossed in his discussion about Allison with Isaac.

“Hello pack,” Peter almost growls as he saunters inside the house, “Oh and hi Stiles,” he adds, and Isaac and Boyd chuckle. Stiles glances down and shoots Peter a smile, “Hello to you too Peter.” He replies sarcastically and Scott shoots him a look. The older Hale hasn’t been overly fond of him ever since he mazel tov’ed him a year ago.

 _Quit being immature,_ Scott texts him, _you know he’s only trying to get on your nerves._ Stiles shrugs and shoves his phone in his back pocket, _Not that Scott would understand,_ he thinks, _Always being the butt of someone’s joke around here._

“Okay everyone,” Derek announces, officially opening the meeting, he talks about recent Argent activity and about coming moon cycles, standard meeting things. Near the end of the meeting he sits down on the coffee table, “I have a preposition. The Hale family has a cottage in Colorado, and I think that we should all spend the summer up there so that we can train and be without any distractions.” So that we can been more effective as a unit.” Everyone nods in agreement, “I get that some of you will have to ask parents and such, but I’m sure you’ll all be allowed.” Derek ends with. Stiles swallows back a slight lump in his throat and smiles.

“Great!” he chirps, trying to avoid sounding hurt. “I’ll keep watch over Beacon Hills then!” Scott shoots him a funny look and Stiles avoids making eye contact with his best friend.

“If that’s what you feel you’d be best doing,” Derek tells him, without even turning to look at him, Stiles isn’t sure he imagined the strange tinge to his voice or not.

The rest of the meeting is spent planning the trip, which they will leave for in 10 days time. Stiles keeps busy by bringing glasses of water to everyone and calling Allison about getting a copy of the digital bestiary, so he can work on translating it in his free time.

The lycanthropes seem to be avoiding his gaze while planning their training regiment, _No doubt not wanting to show me how glad they are that they don’t have a stupid human to slow them down,_ Stiles thinks bitterly.

After he’s done all he feels he can he collects his jacket from the banister where he left it. “I have to go make food for my dad,” he calls out, not even turning around to look at the group, no one responds ands he walks out the door.

When Stiles gets home he goes straight up to his room, collapsing on his bed, letting the tears that he had been holding inside of him flow freely, a shaky sob wreaking though his whole body. He gets up after a while and goes over to his window, locking it for the first time since Scott was bitten, not wanting any surprise visitations. His dad comes upstairs after hearing the window slam.

“Stiles?” he asks, opening the door a crack. “Is everything okay?” Stiles just sobs harder, and his dad comes in and holds him in his arms, slowly petting him and calming him down.

Scott comes to visit later on that day but Stiles begs his father to send him away, using food poisoning as an excuse to avoid his best friend. After that no one in the pack tries to visit him and Stiles feels like that just goes to show how glad they are to be rid of him.

His dad comes up stairs more frequently then usual, popping his head through the door and checking on him. Stiles spends most of his time reading, catching a head start on his summer reading and SAT practice. He keeps his phone turned off mostly, flipping it on occasionally when his dad is on duty to make sure that he is okay.

After a few days of reading, he gives in and pulls out the bestiary with some half hearted grumbling, and proceeds to work on translating it.

His dad comes up to check on him, making sure he’s still eating enough, worried about the obvious weight loss that Stiles has undergone, but Stiles explains that away due to him not training several times a week. The sheriff ruffles his son’s hair, “Want to come down stairs and eat with your old man for a change?” He asks, trying to keep his voice neutral, avoiding any overly hopeful tones from taking over, Stiles looks up at him and smiles, “Only if I can pick what we’re eating,” he says, “I’m sure everything you’ve been cooking is awful for your heart.” The sheriff scoffs at the remark, but he is secretly pleased to have his usual son back.

Stiles grills chicken for the two of them and talks his father into throwing a salad together with whatever vegetables they have that haven’t gone bad. They bicker over dressings, John reaching for a creamy ranch and Stiles arguing that a vinaigrette will be healthier. They decide to settle it with a coin toss and the sheriff wins laughing in Stiles’ face as he coats the lettuce in the sauce, Stiles can’t help but smile as he tries to wrestle the bottle away from his father before the whole thing gets dumped in the salad.

After dinner is finished Stiles suggests that the two of them watch a movie together, “It’ll be quality father-son time!” he explains and his father smiles warmly, “You pick a movie and I’ll wash dishes,” His father proposes, “Deal?” Stiles nods and heads into the living room to pick a DVD from their collection.

Among the familiar disks he spots a sleeve that is unfamiliar, he pulls it off the shelf and lets out a short gasp, it was the new Thor movie. He carries it into the kitchen and holds it up for his father to see, “This isn’t even out of theatres let!” he exclaims, placing one hand on his hip, cocking in in an accusatory manner.

His father blushes slightly, “Someone confiscated a bunch of movies from some guy selling them out of a backpack at the mall,” he confesses, “I knew you wanted too see it.” He shrugs nonchalantly and Stiles gives him a hug.

They watch the movie in silence, Stiles lying on the couch with a pile of blankets on top of him and his father reclining on the lazy boy near his head. As the movie ends Stiles can feel the exhaustion of his insomniatic nights catching up to him, he is almost asleep when his father stands up to turn everything off.

“Dad?” he whispers after his father turns out the lights, “I’m sorry for putting the pack before you recently.” He can feel tears welling up in his eyes and the sheriff, sits down on the edge of the couch and places his hand on Stiles’ arm, “I know how important those wolves are to you Stiles.” Is all he says before he gets up and heads out of the living room. Stiles lets out a deep breath.

 In the morning he heads back upstairs and works on the bestiary with a renewed vigour and only texts Lydia when he absolutely cannot work a bit out for himself. He also works on adding the pack’s experiences with certain creatures and observations they had made about the different oddities they have encountered and sometimes fought. Even though it makes his heart ache, he knows that it’s the only useful thing he will ever be able to do for the pack, so he does it.

He slowly starts to figure out which sites are more reliable then others and cross-references everything. He is determined to have the most detailed and accurate supernatural catalogue in the world. He even makes note to himself to schedule a meeting with Allison’s dad to get any information about beasts from him.


	2. 21 and Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of underage drinking and sneaking into gay clubs.

The day after the pack left Stiles hears knocking at the door. Fairly certain that it wont be one of the lycanthropes he ventures downstairs. Stiles peeks though the seeing eye hole and sees Danny, holding a thermos and a balloon. He opens the door, a little dumbfounded.

“Hi Danny?” he greets, trying to muster up a grin.

“Scott mentioned you weren’t feeling well,” Danny tells him, and Stiles face falls at the mention of his best friend. “So, I brought chicken noodle soup.” He held up the thermos as if to prove the existence of said soup, causing Stiles to smile for real.,

“Come on in Danny,” he says, opening the door more and moving out of the way.

Danny walks into the house and smiles, his. “It’s been a while,” he says and Stiles feels bad, he used to be really good friends with Danny until his mother died and he pushed everyone out of his life; everyone but Scott, who was always far too stubborn to be pushed anywhere. Stiles finds himself starting to cry again and quickly turns into the kitchen, grabbing bowls and spoons for him and Danny. Danny comes up behind Stiles and hugs him, Stiles turns around in his arms and cries into his chest

“Do you ever have that moment when you find out you’re not as important to someone as they are to you?” Stiles asks him finally.

“Yeah,” Danny responds, “You know what you need?” he asks, taking a small step back, so he can look at Stiles more easily. “A night out.”

“No Danny,” Stiles groans. “I just want to watch a movie tonight or something, but Danny is persistent.

“You’ll have a great time!” he promises and eventually Stiles gives in.

“Fine!” he exclaims after Danny finishes going over the details of the 8th party happening in town tonight, eliciting a huge grin from Danny.

“I’ll swing by at 8 to bring you over, deal?” he tells him with a smug look on his face.

When his father gets home, Stiles tells him that he’s going to a party and then goes up to find the perfect outfit. _If I’m going to go out,_ he decides. _I’m going to look damn good._ He goes through his whole closet, finally picking a pair of skinny jeans that does a damn fine job showing off his ass and a long sleeveed V-neck, nothing too fancy, but nothing too shabby either.

He almost thinks about texting Scott a couple times, but he is most likely off doing important pack things with his new, super duper important lycanthropic pals. Tears well up in his eyes but he ignores them. _Tonight is all about me,_ he tells himself. _I’m going to have the time of my life._

Eight o’clock comes and Stiles is waiting nervously in his driveway, waiting for Danny to arrive. He toys with his keys and tugs at his clothing, making sure that they are all hanging right. He worries that he looks too keen so he turns to go back inside, but then he worries that he will seem late, so he continues to stand. Then finally the familiar black car turns around the corner and stops in front of his house.

“I’m gonna drive there myself,” Stiles calls out. “I’ll follow you.” Danny nods from the window and then a back door opens.

“If there is another car," a tall, incredibly attractive guy states, “I’m not arriving in the backseat to a party.” The man saunters over to Stiles and smiles. “You wouldn’t mind that would you?” he asks with a wink, and Stiles is only able to nod, doing everything in his power to keep his mouth from hanging open.

When the man turns to walk to the passenger side door Stiles turns to Danny and fails in the mystery man’s direction to which Danny flashes him a thumbs up and a smile. Stiles again reiterates to himself, _I’m going to have the time of my life,_ and this time he feels much more confident in saying so.

He gets into he trusty jeep and pulls out of the driveway, following Danny to whichever club he had agreed to attend. “I’m Aiden,” the mystery man tells him with a smile. ”Danny says you’re called Stiles?”

Stiles blushes a bit, admitting, “I gave up on anyone being able to pronounce my real name a long time ago. Even my dad had a hard time with it.” He gives an awkward laugh, glancing over and getting caught in Aiden’s smouldering gaze. “So how do you know Danny?” Stiles glances away shyly, trying to keep all his attention on not crashing his beloved jeep.

“He and my brother have been fucking like rabbits since we arrived in Beacon Hills a week or two ago,” Aiden tells him with a straight face and Stiles coughs a little. “So naturally I’ve met him once or twice.” Stiles is in complete awe,

“So I guess you’re jealous,” he squeaks, trying to come off as smooth but failing. “Looking for a nice girl at the club tonight?” He finds himself hoping for the right answer, that no he’s not into girls. _What are you doing Stiles?_ He asks himself, _This guy is so far out of your league._ “Danny didn’t tell you what club we’re going to did he?” Aiden asks, eyes slightly wider than before.

Aiden refuses to tell Stiles what kind of club they’re going to, but as they get increasingly closer Stiles realizes where they’re going, it’s the same bar that Jackson attacked the girl from the swim team at. Stiles feels a pang in his chest and frowns a little.

“Shit.” Aiden breathes, “You’re straight aren’t you?”

Stiles feels himself shaking his head before answering, “I… um… Might be? I have no clue… I mean you’re hot… wait fuck sorry.” Stiles’ mouth is running away from him and he can’t stop it.

Aiden reaches over and places a hand on his thigh and Stiles’ mouth clamps shut. He lets out a shaky breath, trying to find his equilibrium. “Sorry, this club just brings back some memories…” Stiles leaves it at that and Aiden slowly strokes his thigh in understanding.

As he parks the car Aiden leans over quickly and whispers, “Maybe we’ll make new memories.” Just as quickly as he is there, is he gone and is climbing out of the jeep.

Stiles takes a moment to slowly collect himself, hopping out of the jeep and crashing into an Aiden in different clothes, who is climbing out of Danny’s car. Stiles looks around confused at Aiden standing behind him.

“Hi I’m Ethan,” Aiden’s twin introduces himself, holding out his hand, and Stiles takes it.

“You must be the one who’s been fucking like rabbits with Danny,” he blurts out, instantly regretting it. “I am so sorry, I don’t know why I said that.” Danny and Ethan laugh nervously.

“Don’t worry,” Ethan answers, grabbing Danny and pulling him close. “It’s true anyway!” The four of them stand awkwardly for a few more moments, giggling a bit, before heading over to the line to head into the club.

They get into the club no problem, the bouncer recognizing Danny and giving him a hug before letting all four of them in without even checking ID. Stiles follows Aiden to the bar and they both order drinks, a beer for Aiden and a vodka and sprite for Stiles who’s goal is to be extremely smashed by the end of the night.

They each drink their drinks and chat, “Are you coming to Beacon Hills High?” Stiles asks Aiden, “In September, I mean.” Aiden laughs, “Well there isn’t really that big of a selection is there?” he replies mischievously, “But yes, me and my brother will be Juniors next year.”

Stiles almost spits out his drink, “You’re a junior?!” He asks, his voice rich with disbelief, “You could easily be, like, 20!” Aiden laughs, “Both me and my brother get that a lot.” He tosses back the rest of his beer, “Come dance with me.” he all but commands and Stiles finds himself downing the rest of his drink to follow the tall, muscular blonde onto the dance floor.

The two of them search for Danny and Ethan and upon finding them proceed to dance. First with their respective pairs, but then soon jokingly switch around, taking turns dancing with each other and as a group.

Stiles is a really awkward dancer and he knows it, his gangly body jerks around almost in time with the music and his long arms flap around similarly to when he feels flustered. Come on Stiles, he tells himself, _Do not make an ass of yourself_. The others try not to laugh at him, instead giving him tips and helping him get his movements together and in no time his dancing has improved greatly.

Stiles finds himself pressed against Danny and it’s a weird sensation, having known Danny for so long. Stiles thinks back to all the times he has asked Danny about his physical attractiveness and joked about them fucking.

Those thoughts soon dissipate as he watches Ethan playfully grind up against his twin, ass moving dangerously close to Aiden’s crotch. Danny and Stiles are in stiches as they watch the flustered Aiden trying to push his brother away, “Don’t you love me?” Ethan croons, a fake pout forming on his face, “No.” Aiden replies, holding a straight face before smiling himself, “Let’s go get drinks!”

The four of them crowd around a table and order a round of drinks, Danny enthusiastically explains how he met Ethan at the library and how he stalked him all the way home. Ethan smiles and kisses Danny on the cheek, taking over the story, saying how he noticed Danny following him and called him out on it and how hard Danny blushed. It was the whole love at first sight cliché in all its glory.

Ethan and Stiles order another round of drinks before Danny or Aiden have time to finish theirs, Ethan downs his in two large gulps and climes into Danny’s lap, kissing him deeply.

Aiden makes a face, “I am not watching my brother practically get it on in public.” He whines, “Come dance with me!” He grabs Stiles’ hand and pulls him towards the dance floor, forcing him to abandon his half drunk glass of gin and tonic.

They find a suitable opening in the dance floor, and they begin to dance. Stiles feels much more awkward and exposed than he did while dancing in a group so he turns himself around and grinds on Aiden, rubbing his ass all over Aiden’s crotch, similarly to how he watched Ethan do.  He can feel Aiden’s hands tighten his grip on his waist, and his breath heavy on the back of his neck.

They dance together and Aiden places needy kisses on Stiles’ neck, just behind his ear and Stiles feels like he might explode. The feeling of Aiden’s strong hands wrapping around Stiles’ waist is incomparable and Stiles is feeling drunker by the second.

Stiles feels dizzy by the time they agree to go back to the bar, they look for Ethan and Danny but they aren’t at the table where Aiden and Stiles left them. “They probably just went back to the dance floor.” Stiles tells Aiden, attempting to comfort the worried crease to his brow, “You’re right.” Aiden tells him, smiling, the crease almost melting away.

All of a sudden they hear a high pitched voice shriek Stiles’ name, they both whip around to see one of the drag queens that Stiles’ befriended on his last adventure into the bar. “Hey!” Stiles shouts enthusiastically, following his friend back to the group, “This is Aiden!” He introduces, smiling shyly.

“What a prize!” Someone croons from the group and Stiles flushes bright red, “It’s not – uh – like that” he stutters, glancing down at his feet, “Shots are required!” Someone squeals and soon little glasses of vodka are being passed around. Stiles takes one and offers one to Aiden, who declines, “Someone’s gonna have to get your drunk ass home!” He jokes.

They all yell over exaggerated count downs before each burning mouthful of vodka. Soon they are all laughing and stumbling and Stiles can’t keep his hands of Aiden. Eventually he stops and looks Aiden straight in the eyes and kisses him. Moving their bodies close together, Stiles’ friends clap and cheer, “Do you want to get out of here?” Stiles mumbles against Aiden’s lips and Aiden nods almost desperately.

“Give me your keys.” Aiden tells Stiles, but Stiles pouts at him, “Come on, you’re far too smashed to drive!” Stiles pouts more, “Am not!” He slurs in protest, Aiden gives him a slight push, almost letting him topple to the ground before catching him, “See?” Aiden says, “You can’t even stay upright.” Stiles pouts but hands over the keys, “Be good to my baby.” He instructs in what be believes to be a firm tone of voice.

Aiden chuckles at him, kissing his hand, like a gentleman asking a pretty lady to dance, “Am I a pretty lady?” Stiles asks bewildered as they snake through the crowd, “Oh yes,” Aiden replies, voice laced with sarcasm, “The prettiest lady at the ball.”

They finally get outside the club and Aiden guides Stiles to the jeep and helps him in the passenger side before climbing into the driver’s side. Aiden starts the jeep and slowly makes his way back to his house, being careful not to hit many bumps or potholes on the way. He glances over occasionally at Stiles, who has all but passed out of the soft leather seat.

When he pulls into his driveway he unbuckles Stiles and picks him up, carrying him into the house, “I can walk!” Stiles protests, but Aiden just kisses him, he carries him all the way up to his bedroom. He places Stiles down on his bed and kisses his forehead softly, Stiles reaches up and cups his face, guiding it down to touch their lips together.

They kiss softly at first, but slowly Stiles sinks back, pulling Aiden down on top of him deepening the kiss. They kiss for a few minutes, Stiles slowly starting to grind his hips on Aiden’s. Then he stops abruptly, “I don’t put out on a first date.” He mumbles against Aiden’s lips. Aiden sits up and kisses Stiles on the cheek, “That is a very rational rule.” He tells him and Stiles giggles.

They shift positions so that they are both lying down, facing each other, with Aiden’s strong arms wrapped around Stiles’ skinny torso. Aiden pecks Stiles on the forehead as he slowly closes his eyes and lets his exhaustion take over.


	3. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, I got so busy and I just didn't have time to update
> 
> Here's a short but smutty chapter
> 
> I promise to have a proper one up within the week or so!

Stiles wakes up to a wave of nausea rolling through his body, he scrambles over Aiden and across the room to puke in a garbage can. In the process he wakes Aiden up and he walks over and rubs Stiles' back soothingly.

"Good morning." Stiles croaks after he finishes, "Good morning to you too." Aiden laughs and he pulls Stiles closer to him, kissing his hair. Stiles sighs slightly and Aiden takes his hand and leads him to the washroom, he continues to rub Stiles' back and he puke more, only leaving his side to get an aspirin from the cupboard.

After Stiles is finally finished puking Aiden grabs a spare toothbrush from a drawer and Stiles brushes all the bad taste out I his mouth. "I should check for freshness." Aiden jokes, then walks forwards and kisses Stiles deeply, licking the inside of Stiles’ mouth, “Yep, you’re good!” he chirps with a smirk and Stiles scrunches his nose at him.

“You wanna shower?” Aiden asks and Stiles nods, Aiden makes a sweeping motion with his arms, indicating that Stiles may proceed. Stiles snorts and takes off his shirt, he balks a nit when he sees Aiden taking off his own. I’m joining you Aiden explains and Stiles blushes slightly.

The both of them strip down to their boxers and get in the shower. Aiden fiddles with the knobs and soon the cascading water is the perfect temperature. They both have to stand quite close to both stay under the spray so Stiles faces away from Aiden to make it less awkward. Aiden gently massages shampoo into Stiles' hair and Stiles makes noises of approval leaning into Aiden's touch.

"I can't believe you let me drink so much!" Stiles groans and pulls a fake pout, Aiden laughs in response, "I was not the cause of this," he protests, "If anything it was your drag queen friends!" Stiles bumps him with his hip and rinses his hair in the warm spray of the shower head.

Aiden makes eye contact with Stiles and Stiles finds himself unable to break it. Aiden moves forwards and softly touches their hips together and Stiles gasps quietly. Aiden smirks and traces his fingers down Stiles' side and despite the warmth of the water Stiles feels a shiver roll through his body.

Aiden moves his hips against Stiles' and Stiles pea to lance away from Aidens eyes, but Aiden moves with his gaze to keep the eye contact, still moving their hips together. Stiles shakes his head slightly but he can feel his cock betraying him and hardening. Aiden kisses him and Stiles opens his mouth to fight for dominance, Aiden wins easily and Stiles feels a chill run down his spine.

Aiden moves his hand down in between them and rubs Stiles' cock as it becomes increasingly hard, Stiles groans into Aiden's mouth and stutters his hips against him.

"I don't fuck on the first date." He stutters, breaking free on the kiss, Aiden smirks devilishly, "Who said we were going to fuck?" He purrs and the starts to kiss Stiles' jaw, he moves downward, trailing sloppy kisses and the occasional playful bite.

 

Stiles' heartbeat is erratic by the time Aiden is finally on his knees, he mouths at Stiles' throbbing member through the soaked cotton and Stiles can't help but buck his hips up a little. Aiden makes a dissatisfied noise and uses his grip on Stiles’ hips to slam Stiles into the wall, it hurts a lot and Stiles gasps in pain. Aiden pins his hips with his strong hands, pulling Stiles' boxers down with his teeth.

Stiles shivers with anticipation but can't shake the feeling of wrongness that is crawling under his skin. However the feeling soon dissipates though as Aiden's warm mouth is surrounding his member. Aiden takes his time blowing Stiles, eager to impress him and make the small, fragile boy fall apart.

Aiden takes a deep breath and swallow's Stiles' member as deep has he can, Stiles whimpers and moans, his breath coming out in short shallow spurts. Aiden hums low in his throat and Stiles gasps, the pitch of his babbling slowly increasing to a steady whine.

Aiden drags his teeth along Stiles' underside lightly and Stiles lets out an extra high pitched whine. With a few expert flicks of his tongue against Stiles' slit Aiden makes Stiles cum with a grunt, Aiden milks the cum from his cock and stands, finding himself supporting Stiles against the wall.

Aiden holds Stiles up and kisses him gently on the cheek and Stiles can feel his erection pressing against his thigh, he snakes one hand down his muscular chest to slowly start stroking his throbbing cock. Aiden groans and leans into Stiles' shoulder, kissing it sloppily. Aiden’s breath hitches as he feels Stiles’ long fingers wrap around him gently, carefully Stiles pulls up and down, trying to find a steady rhythm. Stiles listens to the sounds escaping Aiden’s parted lips for clues, “Fuck” Aiden groans when Stiles pulls up particularly hard and Stiles repeats the action; Aiden’s moans become more breathy and high-pitched and soon he comes all over Stiles’ stomach. 

Stiles smiles at Aiden and kisses the top of his head, then he grabs the wash cloth to wipe them both down. He wipes slowly and carefully, making sure that the water is warm enough and that he isn't rubbing Aiden's over sensitive member too hard. Aiden rests his head against Stiles’ shoulder while he reclaims his breath. “Wow,” he breathes out, “that was something.” Stiles giggles, “Yeah,” he agrees.

After they are both cleaned up they head back to Aiden’s room. Stiles borrows a pair of Aiden’s sweat pants and they both laugh at how much they hung off Stiles’ skinny hips, no matter how much he tightens the drawstrings. Stiles pouts slightly and gives Aiden the finger sarcastically when Aiden playfully tries to pull them down. 

“I should head home,” Stiles announces nervously, “My dad’s probably pissed” He fidgets and crosses one arm over his body, suddenly feeling very awkward. Aiden walks forwards and kisses him gently and Stiles sighs, relaxing. “I’m gonna make sure you get home safe, okay?” Aiden tells him, moving his hands up and down Stiles’ sides and Stiles nods smiling slightly. 

When they get down to the driveway Stiles isn't particularly surprised to see Aiden pull a motorcycle out of the garage, “I’m just going to follow you,” Aiden tells him, “So I can get myself home after” Stiles gives him a thumbs up and climbs into his beloved Jeep, laughing to himself quietly, _this is going to be an interesting time,_  he thinks to himself, turning his engine on. 


	4. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles brings Aiden home to meet the sheriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literal trash my friends, I'm sorry for not updating for so long.
> 
> I'm kinda looking for a beta who can edit my work and maybe like message me to like get off my ass and write when I forget/am unmotivated. It would be really, really great! Just leave a comment if you are interested or something and it would be awesome, Or you can drop an ask in my tumblr ask: evilcatoverlord.tumblr.com/ask

Stiles pulls into his driveway and takes a deep breath, he lets it out and glances in the rear view mirror at Aiden swinging off his motorbike before opening the Jeep's door and sliding out onto the pavement. "Do you want to come inside?" Stiles asks impulsively, and immediately regrets it as he watches Aiden's eyes dart to his fathers sheriff car. "I'd love to" Aiden replies before swinging his arms in an 'after you' fashion. Stiles turns to lead the way before he lets a massive grin spread across his face.  
  
As soon as Stiles opens the door he can hear his father's footsteps coming from this kitchen. "Stiles!" The sheriff yells, rounding the corner, "Where the hell have you been?" Stiles' grin quickly disappears as he wrecks his brain for an answer, but before he can Aiden steps into the doorway, "He was with me, sir" he says, "I'm sorry to have you worried.  
  
Stiles' father balks slightly as he looks at the tall, muscular blonde, "who the hell are you?" He asks, "Stiles, is he another one of those damn-" "No dad he's not." Stiles cuts him off before he can drop the 'w-word.' "I'm Aiden," Aiden explains as he reaches his hand towards the sheriff, who shakes it firmly. "I'm Stiles' father" he replies, "Sheriff Stilinski."

"Do you want to explain why my son was with you?" The sheriff askes calmly, Aiden's eyes widen as he searched for an answer, "This wonderful guy saved your very, very drunk son from driving himself home from the gay club last night." Stiles replies, both Aiden and his father make very similar choked noises, "Unfortunately I was too drunk to even direct Aiden to our house," Stiles continues, "So he graciously brought me to his place."  
  
Stiles' father sputters for a second, looking for a response, "You're always asking me to be honest" Stiles says cheekily and his father sighs in resignation, "I suppose I should thank you," he tells Aiden, "However it doesn’t make it any more wrong Stiles!” Stiles looks down sand blushes. The sheriff picks up the mail from the counter and shuffles it for a second, “I have to talk to that club owner.” he mutters to himself.

“Would you boys like something to eat?" the sheriff finally asks and, after glancing at Stiles for the okay, Aiden smiles and nods, and all three of them start to relax a little. Aiden smiles to himself as Stiles and his father make eggs and bacon and argue, “Cooking the eggs in the bacon fat makes them taste better!” the sheriff explains, “Do you have any idea how bad that it for your heart?” Stiles counters.

Aiden clears his throat, “Is there anything I can do to help?” he asks, partially hoping to end the fight, “Sure” the sheriff answers, just as Stiles starts to say, “No, you’re the guest” and the pair look at each other and continue bickering. Aiden sighs and decides to start setting the table with the plates and cutlery Stiles had taken out earlier.

Stiles and his father finally come to an agreement, Stiles eventually winning when he stresses that he doesn’t want to be left with no parents and shoots his father a healthy dose of puppy dog eyes. Soon there are piles of egg, bacon and toast on the table. “This is really good.” Aiden tells them both and he receives almost identical beams, “So you’re new around here?” Stiles’ father asks, in between bites of egg, and Aiden nods, “My family just moved in a couple weeks ago” he says.

The sheriff nods, “Explains why I’ve never seen you around.” he remarked “As the sheriff you must know pretty much everyone around here.” Aiden notes, “Almost” Stiles’ father laughs. Stiles smiles to himself, _I’m so glad they’re getting along,_ he thinks to himself, Aiden catches him smiles to himself and beams at him, Stiles barely contains the blush that tries to creep across his face.

When they are done eating breakfast Aiden insists on washing the dishes and Stiles and his father bring him the dishes from the table. While Stiles is grabbing the last plate his father pulls him aside, “I’m glad you’re making friends.” he tells him and ruffles his hair. Stiles smiles widely and brings Aiden the last dish, bumping his hip to Aiden’s playfully as he does so.

After the dishes are done, Stiles invites Aiden up to his room, “Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Stiles asks nervously, looking up at Aiden through his eyelashes, “Or something.” Aiden replies, cocking an eyebrow. Stiles laughs and puts a random DVD into his laptop and then he and Aiden crawl into his bed to watch it. Aiden puts his arm around Stiles and Stiles finds that he fits perfectly against Aiden’s shoulder.

They’re about halfway through the movie when Stiles’ cell phone rings, he checks it and sees that it’s Scott. Stiles debates whether or not to answer it for a second, before he sighs and tosses his phone to the end of the bed, then he snuggles closer to Aiden.

“Everything okay?” Aiden asks him, looking down at him, Stiles sighs a second time, “My best friend ditched me for the summer to stay with his new group of friends at their cottage.” he explains, unable to keep the twinge of hurt out of his voice. “Hey,” Aiden says, shifting to hold Stiles’ face in his hands, “At least you have me?” Stiles kisses him deeply, moving his own hands to caress Aiden’s face.

“I’m glad” Stiles sighs, breaking off the kiss, Aiden pecks him on the nose, “Me too.” he says, shifting back to their original position. Stiles shifts slightly to find Aiden’s hand with his and he tangles them together and from his peripheral vision he sees a grin creep across Aiden’s face.

Stiles’ cell phone rings again and Stiles groans, “Give me a second” he tells Aiden, kissing him quickly as he grabs his phone and heads into the hallway quickly. “What do you want Scott?” He chirps into the phone as he answers it, “I, uh,” Scott stutters on the other side, obviously caught off guard, “I just wanted to check on Beacon Hills… Isn’t that want you said you wanted to do? Keep watch over Beacon Hills?” Stiles snorts, “Beacon Hills is fine Scott.” he replies curtly, feeling a little badly, _It’s not like Scott gives a shit though,_ he thinks to himself.

“Oh, uh, good…” Scott replies, and a long pause follows, “We miss you Stiles.” he finally says, breaking the silence, Stiles feels the sadness crawling back up his throat, “I have to go Scott.” he says quickly and then he hangs up the phone. Stiles takes a moment to collect his breathing, which had become quite shallow, and then he walks back into his bedroom.

Stiles climbs back into bed and crawls on top of Aiden, kissing him hurriedly, Aiden kisses him back, winding his hands around Stiles’ waist. Stiles holds onto Aiden tightly, hoping desperately that he drown all his sadness in the boy below him. Stiles doesn’t even know that he is crying, until Aiden stops kissing him, “Hey, hey” Aiden comforts him, “It’s okay” Aiden rubs his back and Stiles buries his head in Aiden’s shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

“I’m really sorry” Stiles says, in between sobs, but Aiden just quiets him, “Don’t worry about it” Aiden tells him, “It’s no big deal.” Stiles feels himself calming down, as he regains more control over his breathing and his eyes start to dry. “Thank you” Stiles finally whispers and Aiden just kisses him on top of the head.

They spend the rest of the day lazing around Stiles’ house, playing video games and napping, Stiles’ father checks in on them a few times, bringing them some snacks in between shifts at work.

When Aiden finally goes home, the sheriff doesn’t even make any comments about Aiden’s motorcycle, “He seems like a very nice boy” he tells Stiles, “I’m happy you’re getting back out there.” Stiles smiles in return and makes his father a dinner to take to the station.

Once his father leaves, Stiles heads back upstairs, he glances towards his laptop, _I really should work on the bestiary,_ he thinks to himself. He sighs to himself and opens up his laptop, as he does he sees a small paper on the keyboard. Stiles picks up the paper and unfolds it, written on the inside is a phone number with Aiden’s name scrawled on top.

Stiles smiles to himself and programs the number into his cell phone before opening up the files of the stolen security footage from the Kanima sightings, searching through them for clear shots of Jackson in his lizardy form to include in the bestiary. It was his idea to include images of all the creatures he could, so that, along with the drawings, people who use the bestiary would be better able to identify what they were dealing with.

When he got to the footage from the pool Stiles feels the lump in his throat return as he watches himself holding Derek afloat in the pool. He remembers how it felt to hold onto Derek’s defined muscles, and the feel of his supernaturally warm skin against his cool, mundane self. _I would never be good enough for Derek,_ Stiles thinks sadly, _He will never forgive me for not wanting the bite._

Stiles clears his throat and shakes his head, attempting to get rid of the thoughts that plagued him. He continues to watch the video until he catches a good, clear shot of the Kanima, so he pauses the video and takes a screenshot, then he imports the image into word, placing it with the rest of the information to do with the Kanima.  


Stiles briefly debates getting rid of the video, even successfully placing the video in his trash bin, but a tugging in his heart makes him take it back out. He sighs heavily, before closing his laptop and deciding to head to bed, still exhausted from the night before, despite having napped for a large portion of the day.

When Stiles crawls into bed, he can’t help thinking about how he started his day and the feeling of Aiden wrapped around his dick. Soon he can feel his cock stiffening and he shifts in bed, lifting his hips to pull down his boxers, then he wraps his hand around his base. Stiles starts to stroke himself lazily, coaxing his cock to full hardness.

He increases the speed and starts to twist his wrist slightly with every pull as he thinks of Aiden on his knees below him. As he gets harder and his breath becomes more and more shallow, his mind starts slipping to images of Derek; sweaty after a run, the feeling of their bodies pressed together every time Derek tried to threaten him.

Stiles comes suddenly with a choked cry, he reaches onto his bedside table for a couple tissues and as he cleans himself off, he can’t help but worry, _Fuck,_ he thinks to himself. He grabs his phone from by his pillow, _We should hang out again sometime…_ he texts Aiden and then he turns off the display and he falls asleep.


	5. 72 Ounces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan, Danny, Stiles and Aiden go on a double date and Stiles dares Aiden to do the 72 oz. Steak Challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, I've been super busy with school and exams and applications and work and I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I'm still looking for someone to Beta my work, so if anyone's interested, or knows someone who would be interested, just shoot me a comment and we can arrange that stuff. 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient. I'm going to do my best to be more consistent in the future.

“I triple dog dare you” Stiles announces, staring Aiden dead in the eye, cocking an eyebrow at him. Ethan and Danny ‘oooh’ quietly in the background and Stiles tries not to crack a smile as he watches Aiden’s face contort.

“Fine.” Aiden finally announces, “I’ll be doing the 72 oz. steak challenge.” he tells the waiter, who has been standing patiently as the whole debacle unfolded.

“Okay…” the waiter answers slowly, “You sure?” Aiden makes eye contact with Stiles and then nods. The waiter pauses slightly before walking over to the large bell hanging under the ’72 oz. Challenge’ sign, he grabs the rope firmly and tugs it, filling the room wit hit’s echoing tolls.

The whole restaurant stills for a moment as they turn to face the boy’s table, Aiden grins at them and cracks his knuckles in a grand gesture. A large man in a chef’s hat burst through the kitchen doors with a loud crash, “Who is up for the challenge?” he asks in a booming voice, looking around the silent restaurant, Aiden stands in response and the chef chuckles a little before walking over.

“Okay young man,” the chef begins, “the meal consists of: a shrimp cocktail, a baked potato, a salad, with a roll, butter, and of course the 72 oz. steak. Okay?” Aiden nods silently in response.

“Good.” the chef continues, “These are the rules; the entire meal must be completed in one hour. If any of the meal is not consumed, you lose. Okay?” Aiden nods. “Before the time starts, you will be allowed to cut into the steak, and take one bite. If the steak tastes good and is cooked to your satisfaction, we will start the time upon your acceptable approval. Okay?” Aiden nods again. “Okay, The time will not stop, and the contest is on, so make sure before you say ‘yes.’ Okay?” Aiden nods, “Doesn’t he speak?!” the chef addresses the table with an exasperated throw of his hands.

“Sorry, yes.” Aiden replies, “I was just saving my jaw muscles.” he shrugs and the chef chuckles slightly.

“Okay,” the chef continues, “Once you have started you are not allowed to stand up, leave your table, or have anyone else touch the meal. You will be disqualified if anyone assists you in cutting, preparing or eating of your meal. This is your contest.”

“Okay.”

“You don’t have to eat the fat, but we will judge this.”

“Okay”

“Should you become ill, the contest is over and you lose.” He taps a bucket that the waiter had brought over.

“Okay”

“You are required to pay the full amount up front; if you win we will refund 100%. If you do not win the steak challenge, you are welcome to take the leftovers with you. No consumption or sharing of the leftovers is allowed in the restaurant once the contest is over. If you fail to complete the challenge, you must pay the full 72 dollars. Okay?”

“Okay.” Aiden takes his wallet out of his pocket and carefully counts the 72 dollars and hands it over to the chef.

“You’re sure you’re up for this, boy?” the chef asks one last time and Aiden just stares him down in response, “Alrighty.” the chef replies, holding up his hands, “How do you eat your steak?”

“Medium rare.” Aiden tells him, smiling at Stiles again. Stiles wiggles in his seat slightly, 72 dollars is a lot of money, _Way more than I have in my wallet,_ he thinks to himself and frowns. “Hey,” Aiden says softly, reaching out to touch his arm gently, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just worried,” Stiles smiles at Aiden, “I put you up to this and I don’t want you to get ill or have to pay all that money…” he trails off and frowns again.

“Don’t worry,” Aiden grins at him, “I’m a big boy.” Aiden winks and glances down at his crotch and Stiles’ face turns bright red. Ethan makes a face and coughs loudly, then pretends to gag and all four boys laugh loudly.

When the waiter finally returns with the steak Stiles has to hold himself back from gasping at it’s size, that one steak could probably feed both himself and his father for two weeks. He glances at Aiden whose calm and cool demeanour isn’t fading even slightly in the face of this massive steak.

At the sight of the steak the restaurant quieted again, as all eyes turn to watch Aiden as he cuts into the steak for his trial bite, he chews it thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing. “Well?” the waiter asks.

“It’s good.” Aiden says with a smile, he takes a deep breath, “Start the timer.” The led display comes to life and begins to tick down and Aiden makes the first cut.

The clock flips to 59 seconds and there is only a small piece of meat left, “Come on baby you can do it!” Stiles yells excitedly as Aiden burps, “Only one more bite!” Stiles yells again, rubbing his back.

“Come on Aiden” Ethan nudges him playfully. Aiden grunts and shoves the last piece in his mouth chewing hurriedly as the clock ticks down. He swallows and slams his hands down on the table and the whole restaurant cheers in excitement.

Stiles jumps up and fist pumps, whooping as he does so. He reaches forwards and kisses Aiden on the cheek, “I can’t believe you did it!” he squeals, Aiden smiles weakly at him before gaging slightly, his usually pale skin even paler.

“Just you wait until I get you back for this.” he almost whispers, curling over slightly, rubbing his stomach and pouting. Stiles smiles at him and rubs his back more, placing a peck on the top of his head.

“Can you pose for a picture?” the waiter asks, holding up a vintage polaroid camera, Aiden nods and smiles for his picture and Stiles leans down to kiss the top of his head as the flash goes off. The picture prints and the waiter shakes it and hands it to Aiden with a sharpie, “Can you write your name and the date, please?” he instructs and Aiden complies, deviating slightly to draw a small heart around Stiles’ head, causing Stiles to blush profusely.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to eat again.” Aiden announces and Ethan, Danny and Stiles all laugh. They help him up as he teeters slightly, “I don’t know if I can make it back all the way without puking.”

“If you puke in my Jeep it’s over.” Stiles warns him, wagging his finger at him.

“Are you kidding me?” Aiden protests, “I wouldn’t have even done this if not for you!”

“Sorry bud, the Jeep takes precedent.”

Aiden notices that he’s joking and releases his breath, “Asshole.” he chuckles. Stiles looks at him in mock shock.

“Dick.” he replies and leans up to kiss him softly.

“Can we quit the PDA long enough to get to the damn car?” Ethan huffs and Stiles blushes, but Danny takes Ethan’s hand in his and shushes him, smiling at Stiles. Ethan pouts slightly but slings Danny’s arms around his shoulder and then kisses his hand.

The four of them climb into Stiles’ Jeep, “Where am I dropping you two off?” Stiles asks Danny and Ethan, looking in the rear view mirror at them.

“I think just my place Stiles,” Danny answers, “If that’s not too much trouble?”

“Not at all.” Stiles replies. Aiden groans softly and Stiles practically jumps in his seat, “Are you okay?” He asks, “Are you going to puke?” Stiles indicates to pull over on the side of the road.

“I’m fine.” Aiden reassures him, “I’m just a tiny bit full.” Stiles sighs and pulls back onto the road.

Stiles drops off Ethan and Danny at Danny’s place and then briefly stops in to say hello to Danny’s mother before returning to his Jeep. “So,” he says, “My dad confiscated some brand new bootlegs the other day…”

“I’d love to.” Aiden smiles, “As long as there is absolutely no snacking.” He burps again and covers his mouth, “Sorry.” Stiles laughs in response and pulls out of the driveway and heads in the direction of home.


End file.
